<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me i'm your baby (part 1) by alexdilf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074574">tell me i'm your baby (part 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdilf/pseuds/alexdilf'>alexdilf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, killing eve bridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdilf/pseuds/alexdilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eve is trying to move on from a hearwrenching relationship but she constantly reminded of it everywhere she goes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me i'm your baby (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*side note - if i have offended in anyone in any way in this story, it was completely unintentional so tell me so that i can correct it!*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above the door jingled softly as Eve opened the door slowly, peeking inside to see who was around. The store was completely empty. A rosy face with ginger hair popped up from behind the counter, smiling brightly. “Welcome!” she beamed, a little out of breath. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Eve smiled politely. “No, I’m okay, just looking around.”</p><p>Ginger ducked behind the counter again and Eve stood there for several moments, perplexed. Finally, she took a step forward and reached out her hands to touch the soft pink fabric of the sweater hanging loosely on the closest rack. She rubbed her hands on it and closed her eyes. Bill would’ve liked it. A little too bright and perky but still comfortable.</p><p>Eve continued through the rows and rows of shirts and dresses until she reached the back walls. There they were. Coats upon coats. Large and long, small and puffy; there were unlimited options. Eve gloried them all before beginning to sift through them. She pulled a short army green one off of the hanger, examining every stitch and button. She let her little side bag fall to the floor before slipping on the coat and stepping in front of the full length mirror. Eve turned this way and that; eyebrows curling in doubt. She pulled and adjusted, making sure it fit her body perfectly.</p><p>It simply didn’t. Out of pure frustration, Eve shook it off and tossed it onto a shelf under the racks. There was Ginger’s annoying, high pitched voice again. “Don’t worry hun, I’ll hang it back up later.”</p><p>Eve spun around and glared at her. The cashier opened her mouth but quickly closed it before slinking into the back room.</p><p>Eve sighed and turned back around, looking at herself in the mirror once again. Her hands slowly touched her face, rubbing against her dry skin. Her eyes looked tired. She sighed and bent to pick up her bag from the floor. Suddenly, a bright flash of fabric caught her eye. She tugged it out from under the shelf and stood up to shake it out. It was a long yellow trench coat. The ugliest thing she had ever seen. Yet, she felt the urge to put it on and she did. It was scratchy and the colour was vile but Eve felt strangely connected to it. She held onto the fabric on the sides tightly and closed her eyes.</p><p>And with no effort, there she was again. Standing on that bridge, wind blowing her curly black hair away from her face, staring into those piercing yet mesmerizing green eyes.</p><p>
  <em> “Now turn around and face the other way,” Villanelle said unnervingly. “What?” Eve asked. “I’ll turn this way,” Villanelle said, turning her back towards Eve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eve was silent, watching Villanelle’s hair, but she didn’t turn. “Have you turned?” Villanelle asked, a small smile playing on her lips. “I can’t see you.” Eve looked down at her shoes. Finally, she lifted her head and turned, back to back with Villanelle. She tried to breathe, fighting back the urge to say more than she should. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were several moments of complete and utter silence. Villanelle let out the breath she had been holding in and leaned her head back to rest against Eve’s, closing her eyes. Eve relaxed her shoulders and swallowed, leaning back a little bit too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now what?” she asked softly. Villanelle didn’t say anything. “Now we walk,” she said finally, choking back any emotion her voice might give away. “And we never look back.”</em>
</p><p>“Are you ready to pay love?” Eve’s eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth and looked down at the coat. She took a breath and looked at Ginger before allowing herself to smile a little. She laughed softly but shook her head. “Oh, no. I...I’m not buying anything.”</p><p>The cashier studied Eve for a few moments before nodding slowly. “Well, we hope you’ll come back soon.”</p><p>Eve quickly shrugged the yellow coat off and hung it back up. Grabbing her purse, she headed for the door. She opened it and the bell jingled once again. Eve watched the people milling on the street and took a deep breath, cleansing her mind.</p><p><em> Now we walk</em>, she told herself firmly. <em>And we never look back</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>